powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival
is the thirty-fourth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the debut of Zyudenryu Bragigas. Synopsis With the final secret stone, the Kyoryugers seek out the final resting place of the tenth Zyudenryu Bragigas. However, Debo Tairyon is sent out to stop them from awakening the most powerful of Zyudenryu, and Daigo's father Dantetsu seems to have his own plans. Plot At the Spirit Base, Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Grey reveal that they found the last of the Lost Stones where Bragigas is resting. However, Kyoryu Grey explains that Bragigas's resting place is in hell as Torin reveals how during the battle with Deboth creating the Land Majin Gadoma who killed the Guardians. Bragigas cries at his comrades' death then his tears turned the Guardians back into fragment forms as the Lost Stones, the enraged Bragigas forced to used its Gigant Cannon to defeat Deboth before it was dragged underground by the dying Gadoma. As the Kyoryugers know feeding the final Lost Stone should be their concern, Torin senses the Deboth Army at its location: Lake Madō. Once there, the Kyoryugers find the Debo Monster Debo Tairyon fishing up items and perceive that he is after the Lost Stone. However, the others find themselves dealing with Aigallon and Canderilla while Kyoryu Red is kept from attacking Debo Tairyon by Dogold before Dantetsu arrives. Once getting his son to safety on the other side of the lake, Dantetsu reveals that Bragigas is Torin's partner and that the reason he left Daigo a decade ago was that he heard Guardians' melody before he fishes up Deinosgrander's Lost Stone. Daigo yanks the stone out of the lake as the other Kyoryugers take out the grunts. With the Lost Stones all gathered, the entire lake bed is destroyed with Bragigas revealed as the Guardians revive him while the Kyoryugers fight Debo Tairyon after he finished fishing for his true objective and giving it to Luckyuro. After being defeated by the Eight Zyudenryu Victory Maximum Finish, Debo Tairyon has Luckyuro enlarge him as Bragigas finally awakens. Finding themselves in the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers are given the Bragigas Zyudenchi to use with the Guardians' Zyudenchi to have Bragigas assume Battle Mode. Using the Guardians' abilities to take out the Cambrima, Bragigas transforms into Gigant Bragi-Oh to destroy Debo Tairyon. Finding themselves outside, the Kyoryugers watch Bragigas walk off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Zyudenchi *Core Kyoryugers - Victory **Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Carnival, Bragigas (Battle Mode), Kentrospiker, Tuperanda **Kyoryu Black - Stymero, Gurumonite **Kyoryu Blue - Allomerus, Archenolon **Kyoryu Green - Beyonsmo, Pukuptor **Kyoryu Pink - Deinochaser, Ovirappoo, Futabain *Extra Kyoryugers - Maximum **Kyoryu Gold - Deinosgrander, Igeranodon **Kyoryu Cyan - N/A **Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Bragigas - Allomerus, Archenolon 8 Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish.jpg|Eight Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish untitled525235262.JPG|Bragigas receiving it's Zyudenchi Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3 . '' group shot.]] *Though Bragigas makes its debut here, Bragi-Oh first appeared on-screen two weeks prior, not during the episode but due to its inclusion in the Kyoryuger/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot. *Debo Tairyon was voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada, who voiced Yogostein in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady, Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival, Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin and Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also (Great Land Devil Gadoma's debut) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ふっかつ！ブラギガスしゅつげん *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ふっかつ！ブラギガスしゅつげん｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo